


Time to Rest

by SlipperySylveon



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlipperySylveon/pseuds/SlipperySylveon
Summary: Colonel Marin walked through the still quiet base with all of these thoughts rattling her brain. It was barely even 5 a.m. but she lived for these moments. The night crews were finishing up their work quietly and the rowdy morning crew had yet to wake up. She patrolled the base herself every morning, right around dawn, just to make sure everything was in order. The command center, the hangar, and now down to the new Experimental Science Unit’s laboratory.But she was surprised to see someone in the lab still working.





	Time to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this rarepair...and ideas for it that I just have to get out.
> 
> Still getting used to writing fic! Hope you like it!

Colonel Marin woke early in the morning, as she did every morning. She rises before the sun comes up in order to have a cup of coffee right as the sun is rising over the Anvil. It was a simple pleasure, something that kept her grounded, something that kept her routine going. The base was always the quietest when she was waking up; the silence was nearly deafening.

 

Since the Experimental Science Unit had come to the Anvil, things had become more chaotic than ever. Everyone was overworked trying to integrate with them, one of her own mechanics had to pull double shifts just to keep up with the maintenance from the Vanguard and the new holons. Raquel had to hold it together, try to make the new changes as seamless as possible. Of course Dr. Weller didn’t make that terribly easy. He was cocksure and arrogant. He was very obviously not used to having supervision while working on his projects.

 

And Colonel Marin couldn’t stand that. He was responsible for the lives of so many, for the last hope the Polity had against the Union. How in the world could he take his position so lightly? They had been butting heads once in a while; practically anytime they had to spend more than a few minutes in the same room.

 

Sooner or later Weller would have a wake-up call, all she could pray for is that Julian wouldn’t be the collateral damage. He’d been through so much already.

 

She couldn’t deny that Chase was the reason she was being so hard on Weller. She felt responsible for his first death, and if she could prevent his second, by god she would. She owed him that much. The entire Polity owed him that much in her mind.

 

Weller had gone unchecked for too long. Raquel would change that. He was too important to be so brazen and flippant about things. She would watch over him and the entire ESU like a hawk. She needed them to be ready four months ago. Maybe then they would still have a chance at keeping the front line in North America.

 

Colonel Marin walked through the still quiet base with all of these thoughts rattling her brain. It was barely even 5 a.m. but she lived for these moments. The night crews were finishing up their work quietly and the rowdy morning crew had yet to wake up. She patrolled the base herself every morning, right around dawn, just to make sure everything was in order. The command center, the hangar, and now down to the new Experimental Science Unit’s laboratory.

 

But she was surprised to see someone in the lab still working.

 

Dr. Weller was facing away from her, bent over a gadget that he was fiddling with. She cleared her throat and approached him, glancing over his shoulder a little. She wouldn’t even pretend to know exactly what he was doing.   


“Good morning, Dr. Weller, you’re up rather early.”

 

“Oh Colonel Marin! My is it morning already? Just where did the time go?” He lets out a laugh and Raquel can see the bags under his eyes. Just how long had he stayed awake?

 

“So then, I assume you’ve been awake all night?”

 

“Seems so, ah well, that just means I’ve had more hours in the day to work.”  
  
That rubbed her the wrong way. How could he be so careless? She takes a few steps closer to him and folds her arms over her chest, hoping the scowl on her face conveyed just how disappointed she was.

  
  
“Bed. Now, Dr. Weller. You can’t work all day today without sleeping. You’re in charge of an important project, the only hope we have against the union. Sleep.”

 

“Oh come now, Colonel Marin, I’ve gone much longer on less sleep...right, that’s probably not reassuring to hear. Off to sleep I go,” he lets out a light hearted laugh and gets up from his seat, leaving behind the trinket for later.

 

Raquel raised a brow as she watched him. He was lingering, as if expecting her to leave before she made him go back to her room. When she didn’t budge, he let out a defeated sigh and nodded. She wasn’t sure she had ever seen a grown man pout quite like that before. It would have been cute if she weren’t so annoyed with him for losing track of time.

 

She continued her patrol, her annoyance with Weller only growing. He was a grown man, he shouldn’t need someone to baby him and order him to sleep. She’d have to remind herself to question him later about just what was so important that he had to forego sleep. Maybe she’d even do a patrol near the ESU at night to make sure he wasn’t staying up late. These were all thoughts for later however, Colonel Marin had a base to run.

 

The days were long, the decisions were tough, but she was the only one tough enough to make them, she knew. She didn’t want to think about what would happen to the Anvil without her, but she wouldn’t go anywhere anytime soon. She was willing to die for the cause; if her sacrifice would help people, she wouldn’t even think twice about it.

 

Her mind drifted back to Dr. Weller. Did he have the same dedication? She knew all of her men on the base did. After New York, after all of the deaths, they were all united against the Union. They couldn’t afford to have a mad scientist only half-committed to the Polity. And even further than that, would the rest of the gen:LOCK team be able to make the hard choices? She knew Chase and Yasamin would. They had outstanding records.

  
But what of Kazu, Val/entina? She couldn’t even think about Cammie. She was still a child, there was no way she could decide if she wanted to fight a war or not. If anything she thought of her as a liability and questioned Dr. Weller’s judgement on bringing her onto the project in the first place. They would have a lot to talk about. But for now..she needed gen:LOCK for a mission. She didn’t have time to get into an argument, not just yet. Not while the Dallas Data Center was under attack.

  
  
The call rang throughout the base,“interceptors, ready one and ready two. Scramble. Alert teams Baker, Charlie, and gen:LOCK One. Report to North Mech Hangar - - for immediate load up.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is rated G for now but in later chapters will be rated E!


End file.
